


[Podfic] "Reason Enough" by Daily

by Raven_Rose22



Series: A Bond of Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Audio Format: MP3, Bonds, Dog- Freeform, Family, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Podfic, Prongs - Freeform, Stag- Freeform, Transformation, Werewolf, animagi, awesome friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22/pseuds/Raven_Rose22
Summary: The story of how James figured out Remus’ secret, discussed it with Sirius and they decide to become Animagi to help out their friend. Marauder Era.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reason Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957820) by [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily). 



> "Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did none of the true Marauders would have ever died and they’d have lived long and happily ever after.
> 
> Warnings: Strong bromance, boys hugging, cuddling and holding hands while having emotions. Can’t handle it, press the return button now, flames on that will be handled with a fire extinguisher and completely ignored after being put out.
> 
> Special thanks to Kitty for reading this over and beta-ing this for me.
> 
> This plays in the Marauder era.
> 
> The story includes Peter but he's mostly only mentioned and doesn't really speak when he is there."
> 
>  
> 
> Many Many thanks to the amazing Daily for letting me podfic this work and (hopefully) more of the series! Please look at the written version, and the rest of Daily's stories, as they are wonderful. I am planning to post this podfic one chapter at a time; I will be combining all the chapters together in the end into one mp3. Cover art by Twiggymcbones. Intro Song is "With a little help from my friends" From Across the Universe.
> 
> Please feel free to comment on how to improve. I hope that you guys enjoy it, don't forget to leave kudos and feedback on the original written work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some trouble keeping the download links with music available. I changed the intro music to not be included in the podfic itself, instead there is a separate link to it. enjoy!!

" />"Reason Enough Cover Art" _cover art by[TwiggyMcBones](http://twiggymcbones.tumblr.com/)_

**Text:** [Reason Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957820/chapters/8874814)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22)

 **Intro Song: "With a Little Help from my Friends" By: The Beatles From: Across the Universe :** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2re3fzqx0xp2ae/With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends%20-%20Jim%20Sturgess%20and%20Joe%20Anderson%20%7BLyrics%7D_fHjKxXMB4dE_youtube.mp3?dl=0)

 **Length:** 16:16

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wtz18kmubgyzzd7/chapter_1_no_music.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having some trouble keeping the download links with music available. I changed the intro music to not be included in the podfic itself, instead there is a separate link to it. enjoy!!

" />"Reason Enough Cover Art" _cover art by[TwiggyMcBones](http://twiggymcbones.tumblr.com/)_

**Text:** [Reason Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957820/chapters/8874814)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22)

 **Intro Song: "With a Little Help from my Friends" By: The Beatles From: Across the Universe :** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2re3fzqx0xp2ae/With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends%20-%20Jim%20Sturgess%20and%20Joe%20Anderson%20%7BLyrics%7D_fHjKxXMB4dE_youtube.mp3?dl=0)

 **Length:** 14:30

 **chapters 1-2 Length:** 30:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m1svdyxb33vjqdn/chapter_2.mp3) | [Chapters 1-2 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6k5876fdww6e516/chapter_1-2_no_music.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	3. Chapter 3

" />"Reason Enough Cover Art" _cover art by[TwiggyMcBones](http://twiggymcbones.tumblr.com/)_

**Text:** [Reason Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957820/chapters/8874814)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22)

 **Intro Song: "With a Little Help from my Friends" By: The Beatles From: Across the Universe :** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2re3fzqx0xp2ae/With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends%20-%20Jim%20Sturgess%20and%20Joe%20Anderson%20%7BLyrics%7D_fHjKxXMB4dE_youtube.mp3?dl=0)

 **Length:** 16:24

 **chapters 1-3 Length:** 47:11

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/byyu3vnfw4cgg5a/chapter_3.mp3) | [Chapters 1-3 mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3v5q4dxatu4cu1/chapter_1-3_no_music.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with my first podfic!!! Thank you so much to Daily for letting me transform their beautiful words into a podfic!! please feel free to leave comments on how to improve. thank you guys so much, enjoy!

" />"Reason Enough Cover Art" _cover art by[TwiggyMcBones](http://twiggymcbones.tumblr.com/)_

**Text:** [Reason Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957820/chapters/8874814)

 **Author:** [Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily)

 **Reader:** [Raven_rose22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Rose22)

 **Intro Song: "With a Little Help from my Friends" By: The Beatles From: Across the Universe :** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2re3fzqx0xp2ae/With%20A%20Little%20Help%20From%20My%20Friends%20-%20Jim%20Sturgess%20and%20Joe%20Anderson%20%7BLyrics%7D_fHjKxXMB4dE_youtube.mp3?dl=0)

 **Length:** 13:30

 **Full Length:** 1:00:42

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z17r7dw1abumh6r/chapter_4.mp3) | [Full Podfic mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6zmn850bii98186/chapter_1-4_no_music.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
